Son of Two Dragons
by Crazy7634
Summary: After an unexpected clash between two space-time techniques, an infant Naruto is sent into a whole new different dimension. He is raised by those whom the digimon call their gods and grows up in a kill-or-be-killed land. Now, Naruto and his new brothers must rise and defeat a great evil. For should they fail, both the human and digital worlds will be forced into eternal darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**YO! Crazy7634, here. So, first of all, if you have noticed the similarity of this story to Juubi no Shinju's "The Rise of the Digimon King", please don't instantly start yelling complaints as I have asked for Juubi's permission to write this fic. I actually had thought of this idea a few months before the creation of "The Rise of the Digimon King", but have only gained to confidence to write stories a couple months ago and have finally gotten the time to write this very first chapter. Ask Juubi no Shinju yourself, I asked for permission due to the similarities our two ideas had. If you were brought here by either my Naruto and Steven Universe crossover story "A Second Chance" or my Naruto and Gravity Falls crossover story "Gravity Falls: Legend of the Nine Tailed Guardian" then welcome! If not, then I suggest that you do check them out. Also, if you find any mistakes, no matter how small, then let me know. Now, without further ado, I introduce… Son of Two Dragons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially Naruto and the Digimon series.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Of Dimensions and Dragons

 **"GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"KEEP THE BEAST BACK!"

"Don't let it get any closer!"

"We can't- It's too powerful!"

A loud, guttural roar reverberated in the air. Mysterious masked shinobi stood atop tall trees, sending a variety of elemental attacks at a colossal, reddish-orange, nine-tailed fox. Other trained warriors wearing dark-green, armoured vests provided support by throwing a multitude of metal weapons, all intending to slow the enormous monster back. Its slitted eyes narrowed as it scrutinized the massive army below its feet, their attempts at harming it barely damaging a single hair of its fur. The fox let out an irritated growl, finally having enough of their pathetic efforts. It breathed in deeply, causing the humans to pour even more chakra into their feet to not get sucked into its esophagus. The kitsune's chest swelled as its lungs were filled with air before promptly deflating when the quadruped let out another roar, one that was strong enough to force the shinobi off of their feet and launch them back into their village walls. Harsh winds crashed against an old man wearing grey shinobi combat armour who had managed to stay on his feet, albeit barely.

 _'Damn this vile creature…'_ Hiruzen Sarutobi muttered in his head, gritting his teeth in effort. _'How did it even get out in the first place? I thought Minato was supposed to keep him in his seal while Kushina gave birth!'_

The old Hokage sighed in relief when the bijuu stopped, he gripped the adamantine staff in his hand tightly.

"Extend, Enma. NOW!" The Sandaime barked out, his transformed summon doing as he was told. The Monkey King hit the Kyuubi in the gut, taking the breath out of the fox's lungs. The blow was powerful enough to push it many miles away from the Hidden Village, the sight of it being pushed back made the Yondaime's predecessor sigh in relief.

 _'As much as I would like for it to not be here at all, that is better than nothing.'_ He thought. His stance turned slack slightly before he flinched into attention when the familiar sound of swirling leaves and puffing smoke reached his ears; black orbs slid to the left and an eyebrow rose when the form of his white-haired student appeared.

"Jiraiya? When did you get here, I thought you were out dealing with complications in your spy network?" The tall sannin stared and narrowed his eyes at the kitsune that was shaking its head as it tried to regain its composure.

"Minato sent me a letter by toad earlier that little Naruto was going to be born. I wasn't going to miss my grandson's birth." The Namikaze scoffed, not even turning to his sensei when he replied.

"Neither was I." The two males turned to their right when a figure landed on the tree near them, Jiraiya smiled when he saw who it was.

"Now isn't this a pleasant surprise… hey, Hime." The toad sage walked over to his blonde wife who happily returned the hug he gave her.

"Hey, yourself." She giggled. Sarutobi smiled at the sight of the two, glad that his two students had found happiness with each other. He still remembered the shock that they had experienced because of a revelation that they had made years ago.

* * *

[Flashback]

[Five Years Ago]

"Ow…. OW… OW!" An injured, blue-eyed, spiky-haired man yelped from his position on his hospital room's bed as his fiery, red-headed girlfriend roughly pushed a cotton ball coated with antiseptic fluid against a deep cut in his arm. "Come on Kushina… I know you're mad, but could you be a bit gentler please?"

The beautiful woman who currently wore a standard ANBU outfit and had her hair tied up into a long ponytail, pulled the object in her hand away from the male's arm and narrowed her eyes at him. She stood up from her seat beside his bed and glared at the blonde idiot in front of her, crossing her arms in her seriousness. Minato gulped when she stood up. Kushina's well-known demonic aura was starting to appear around her as she towered over him and his inability to move his heavily bandaged body from the bed he was on did not help his growing fear at all.

"Mad? MAD?! No, I'm not mad at all! Even though you sent your team away in order to deal with danger alone, with a broken arm broken arm no less, when you had gotten ambushed by many Iwa shinobi. Even though you purposefully lead the opposition through dangerous territory after nearly being overwhelmed by them. EVEN THOUGH you chose to do so heartily while bleeding profusely from multiple medium-sized rock shards imbedded into your frame. EVEN THOUGH YOU STILL CHOSE TO PERFORM AN UNSTABLE WORK-IN-PROGRESS JUTSU, A NEAR-SUICIDAL USE OF CHAKRA AT THAT POINT IN TIME, WHEN YOU KNEW FULL WELL THAT BACK-UP WAS LITERALLY A FEW STEPS AWAY FROM YOU; RENDERING THE USAGE OF YOUR TECHNIQUE TO BE UNNECESSARY! NO, I AM NOT MAD AT ALL!" The Uzumaki princess panted in exasperation, her hands were now fists at her sides. After a few minutes of silence, the red chakra around her slowly dissipated and her breathing went back to normal.

The injured Namikaze looked away from her, guilt swimming in his blue crystalline orbs, knowing that he had hurt her with his reckless actions. His irises instantly widened in alertness and his head snapped upwards, turning to his crimson-haired love when the sounds of sobbing reached his ears. Minato's eyes softened and another pang of guilt along with a knife of sadness stabbed his heart at the sight of Kushina having wrapped her arms around herself while her eyelids were screwed shut as tears poured out from the corners.

"Kushina…" he painfully pushed himself up from his laying position, barely managing not to wince in agony, and held his arms out to her. The woman in question opened her eyes slightly when she heard her name and immediately accepted his invitation, wrapping her arms around his bandaged torso gingerly as she sobbed into his shoulder. The blonde soothingly whispered sweet nothings into her ear, rubbing her back consolingly as he did so. More silent minutes passed, the two lovers had not moved from their position and the redhead's sobs were now mere sniffles. Minato buried his face into her hair while Kushina nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, their presences calming the other down.

"…I was really worried about you." Kushina spoke, pulling her head away to look at Minato in the eye, her voice nothing more than whisper. "I was talking to Hokage-sama when your team came back. Seeing that they were bleeding and hurt without you in sight, I started to panic, though I didn't show that I was on the outside. Heck, I was thinking about so many scenarios that your squad could have gone through to have gotten themselves into their current conditions that I actually woke the big lug stuck in my stomach."

Minato chuckled, running a hand through Kushina's red locks. "Ah, I hope that old fox wasn't too much of a trouble."

"Heh, the guy was pretty annoyed… until he looked through my memories to see what had gotten me so worked up. When he saw why, he was the one causing a headache instead of me in our mindscape." The woman grew a small smile before it turned back into a frown. "*sigh* When the members of my ANBU team who were sent to look for you arrived, me and Kurama were practically in hysterics. Old man Sarutobi had to assign quite a lot of ANBU members to keep us from checking up on you at the hospital, he even had to step-in himself when Kurama decided that he would lend me some chakra to help get past them. Minato, the healing team- they… they nearly lost you a couple of times. They barely managed to save you. You had lost so much blood, and the chakra depletion you had definitely didn't help either."

The woman clenched her eyelids together as tears began to form once more. The yellow-haired man gave her a small, sad, smile and he lifted his right hand to caress her cheek. "Hey… come on now, don't cry. I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I know that my actions were brash and were not fully thought through, but at that time I had felt that they were completely necessary to ensure my teammates' survival. But seeing that I made my Benihime cry because of my choices… now I wish that I could go back in time in change it all."

Kushina giggled at this. "Even after a life-and-death situation, you can still find a time to be so cheesy."

"Only when it comes to you." Minato grew a large grin, happy that he managed to make her laugh. While the air between the two had begun to become less tense and more cheerful, one Hiruzen Sarutobi stood outside Minato's hospital room with a smile on his face as he observed the now laughing duo through a small opening in the door.

"Minato my boy, I am relieved that you have managed to cheer her up. Kushina and Kurama had been very frisky during your mini-coma…" He said quietly to himself, chuckling when the blonde man had begun tickling Kushina. The old man silently closed the door properly before turning to the medical ninja standing behind him. "So, Kai, how goes my hopefully future successor's recuperation going?"

"Well, one thing's for sure, Iwa did a great job on timing their attack. From the information I have managed to gather from the reports him and his teammates have given, their mission debriefing of dispatching a bandit group harassing travellers in Demon Country did not specify that there would be A-class rogue shinobi involved. With that piece of information unknown, they did not expect to be blindsided by three near S-class ninjas once their guard had been down when the bandits had been taken care of. After a couple of jutsus here and there, the team managed to overwhelm them; but not without getting wounded themselves. Two had been unable to properly move both their left or right arms after having said limbs encased with chakra-infused earth, the other was partially paralyzed because of a widespread lightning attack and Minato himself had been struck in the back with a decently sized fireball which was the cause of his third-degree burns. Unfortunately for them, the Iwa jōnin had chosen to attack right after they had managed to take down the three and you know the rest. That idiot got lucky. With how low the back-up team you sent said his chakra had been along with the blood loss he had gotten from the rock shards in his chest, he should've died a few moments after he used his experimental elemental-rasengan jutsu. If it weren't for the fact that the ANBU had arrived when they did…" Kai shook his head and sighed. The Namikaze and his team had really lucked out. If Kushina's ANBU squad hadn't been free at the time of distress and if the Kyuubi had not been able to transfer some power to the blonde, Minato's name would have been engraved onto the Konoha Memorial Stone as killed in action. "…I digress. We managed to heal up the holes in his torso as much as we could, and the burns are healing quite nicely albeit slowly. But as restless as he is, I'm afraid rest is what he needs most as someone in his condition. While he will whine about it, at least you won't have to tie him to the bed to keep him still… unlike Kushina."

The two chuckled at the last part. "Ahh, yes. I remember the last time she had been confined to a hospital bed because of injuries from a compromised mission. Hah, if it weren't for Minato's mission ending at around two weeks instead of one and a half months, I'm sure that we would have been fresh out of shinobi by the time he would have returned."

"*AHEM* Well, in other news, I'm sure that you will be VERY interested in what one of our medic-in-training have found." Kai smirked, handing the Hokage the file in his right hand while slowly bringing out the camera held in his left. Hiruzen arched an eyebrow at the mischievous twinkle in the younger man's eyes before opening the folder in his hands. The Sandaime tentatively read the words written in the pages, his eyes were lazily scanning the contents of the pieces of paper… until he reached a certain point in the page. His eyes widened until they were as large is dinner plates, his jaw dropped to the ground and the pipe he was smoking made loud clattering noises as it fell unto the hospital's tile floor. For five minutes the old man stood there, staring at the papers in his hands in disbelief until the click sound of a camera's shutter broke him out of his stupor. Hiruzen picked his pipe up from the ground and shook his head clear of shock before looking at the medic in front of him, his now serious eyes bore into the man's soul as they said a silent order; "explain".

"Yes, the information in that file is indeed true. We uncovered all of that data by coincidence when we had given the apprentices different tasks. The one who had revealed this had been very excited that his assignment was to take the blood of a known orphan and see if they could reunite said orphan with their family using a prototype machine that we had requested to be bought from the technologically-advanced Snow Country. We had expected him to take a young child's sample of blood, and when he went to take one of the samples, he thought he did too. But in his eagerness to get started, instead of taking the blood of Minashigo Nezumi, he accidentally took the blood of one Namikaze Minato. He ran it through our databases and was very surprised when he found the names of Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya appear to match his by parental descent." Kai put the camera away and the little mirth in his irises disappeared and was replaced with calm and curiousness. "What should we do about this, Lord Hokage? I assume that you will call an immediate return of both Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya regardless of their resentment of the village to tell them that their son, the one who was long thought lost, is in fact alive?"

"I am getting too old for this…" The elderly Sarutobi sighed, making Kai chuckle at him as the leader adjusted his triangular hat with a hand. He placed his pipe back into his mouth and breathed out a puff of smoke. "Your assumption is correct. My pupils have suffered enough from tough times during the Third Ninja War. When Minato was born, they had been elated to see him. I had been there when he first came to this world… the expressions on my students' faces, the pure joy plastered on their visages, were expressions that I had not seen since their time as innocent young genin. We cannot withhold this information, whether the repercussions of my actions will cause an uproar with the Civilian Council or not, I will go through with this. Send out two of the emergency ANBU messenger squads, although they are only meant to be used during times of war, I do not give a damn. Create two copies of this file and send one of each copy to Tsunade and Jiraiya respectively while the original is to be placed in the Hokage Vault. Anything pertaining Senju Clan matters has been and always will be placed in the most secure storage area in this village."

The head of the hospital's faculty smirked again, pulling out the two copies of the file. Seeing his superior raise an eyebrow questioningly, he clarified. "I had figured that you would give an order similar to that, so I had made them beforehand. I suggest that you prepare, for you know that it won't just be the Civilian Council that will give you a headache due to an uproar."

[Flashback End]

* * *

The retired Sandaime chuckled slightly to himself as he remembered the amount of meetings that the council had requested to discuss the subject along with the situation of Tsunade and Jiraiya's return, which resulted in the door leading to his office being blown into smithereens. The amusement in his face disappeared when the leaves he stood on shook. "As much as I would hate to ruin your wonderful reunion, the fox has regained its composure."

Tsunade's honey-brown irises hardened when they turned to look at the bijuu that was causing tremors at every step it took as it made its way back towards the village. "While it is nice seeing you here, I didn't expect to see him of all things attacking the village."

Jiraiya sighed at this, "We didn't expect it either. He's never caused trouble before. In fact, all he's ever done is help Kushina and Minato. I'm just confused as to what brought this on-"

"-As are we." A voice interjected. Minato appeared in a yellow flash behind the trio, he was garbed in his jōnin outfit and had his Haori draped over him as he supported his tired wife with an arm while holding a bundle in the other. Their eyes widened when the light disappeared and fully showed the two's kneeling forms.

"Minato, Kushina! What happened?!" Tsunade cried, the three elder shinobi quickly went to the family's side and Jiraiya narrowed his eyes when he saw what Minato was holding in his arm. The redheaded Uzumaki was still wearing the same green dress she had on when she was giving birth to Naruto, she was very pale and the Slug Sannin noticed that she had signs major of chakra fatigue. Minato himself looked a bit roughed up. The Fourth Hokage had scratches all over his body, his injuries all having minor bleeding and his clothes were torn in multiple places. Three remaining members of Team Hiruzen were shocked when the small bundle in Minato's arm squirmed a bit as the little boy tried to get a closer look at the new appearances. "I-Is that…?"

The Namikaze-Uzumaki couple smiled, their gazes switched from the rampaging bijuu to their curious baby boy. The new Hokage grew a large, proud grin despite the predicament that his village was in at the moment. "Yep. Here in my arms is little Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

The adults stared at the babe in wonder before they were snapped back to reality when Naruto started to reach out for the giant fox after it reached his peripheral vision. The adults now turned to the multi-tailed kitsune, their eyes filled with sadness.

"I would have loved to meet my grandson properly, but we seem to have forgotten that an old friend is growing closer to our location… Which brings me to ask the question that has been stuck on my mind since you two arrived here." Jiraiya stared at his son in the eyes seriously. "Why did you bring Naruto here? There is only one reason why you would ever need to have a child in a situation as dire as this… you wish the seal Kurama into your son, don't you?"

The others gasped and snapped their heads towards Minato's direction. Kushina pushed past her surprise and asked tentatively, "Minato-kun… he- he isn't right, is he?"

Her breath hitched in her throat when the man in question just looked away and nodded silently, clutching the baby against his chest a bit tighter. His wife spoke up once more, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "…Why? Why would you put a burden like this upon our child?!"

"D-Do you remember that man? The one who appeared in the birthing chamber after Naruto was just born? The same man who pulled Kurama out of you and started this whole mess in the first place?" He asked her, the three spectators out of his mind for the moment.

"How could I forget…"

"He- When I went to apprehend him, he had expected that I would be dead at the end of our fight. So as we fought, he unravelled small pieces of information regarding why he would need the nine Bijuu in the first place. He slipped up and revealed a lot more than he expected when he said that he was planning on collecting the nine and, using their combined power, would place the whole Elemental Nations into an eternal genjutsu. If that isn't bad enough, he claimed himself to be Madara Uchiha… and with the sharingan eyes he wields, I am slightly inclined to believe him." The Yondaime gritted his teeth when he heard the others with him gasp in shock once more. "But judging by his strength and how the Konoha History books have described THAT man to be, I am guessing that at most he has either somehow found someone to teach him some of Madara's techniques or he has just done much studying about him that he can now imitate one of the most dangerous shinobi ever seen in these lands. Then again, this is only speculation. Now, the only way I can think of to stop him at this very moment, is to put Kurama into someone with a seal that is strong enough to give this "Madara" difficulty in releasing him once more. Unfortunately, the only child whose chakra coils are underdeveloped enough to live through the procedure is Naruto."

Everyone but Naruto looked down in sadness, the child being too focused at the look of the Kyuubi's eyes, the boy stared at them curiously as if there was something wrong. Silence filled the air until Jiraiya perked up in realization. "B-But Minato, the only seal that would even need an infant as young as Naruto and would be strong enough to delay "Madara" is the Dead Demon Consuming seal!"

"Yes… that is the seal I am going to use." He sighed, not daring to look at his wife when he heard her sob.

"Minato-kun, the drawback of that jutsu is the user's DEATH! Once the Shinigami has done his part of the bargain, he will consume your soul in exchange!" She yelled, tears now flowing down her face, holding on tightly to the arm he had been using to support her.

"I am well aware of the consequences of its usage, but this is the only way. None of you will be able to stop me or change my mind." He said with conviction and gave Kushina to his father before he stood up and disappeared in a flash of light.

"MINATO!"

* * *

[With Minato]

The Namikaze let out a breath of relief, his eyes were closed as he relaxed slightly at the sound of the shifting trees. He was instantly broken out of his serenity when a stomp caused the ground to shake and the trees to rustle loudly once more. His eyes trailed down to his baby son, chuckling slightly when he saw that the babe wasn't even fazed in the slightest when the scenery around him had changed in just a second. His gaze then turned ice cold as he stared up into the blood-red, vertically slitted eyes of the Kyuubi who towered up above him. The Yondaime rolled his shoulders and neck while unconsciously tightening his grip on the blanket covering Naruto. He smirked.

"I only have a few minutes before the others catch up. I don't know what's going on with you right now, Kurama. But one thing's for sure, I WILL stop this ensuing madness; even though it will cost me both my life…" He then smiled down at Naruto. "…and the chance to witness my son's."

Two poofs of smoke appeared behind the Hokage and revealed themselves to be Kage Bunshin. They nodded at their creator before quickly setting up the sealing ritual. The original himself kept watch on the fox as it seemed to have a staring contest with his whiskered child. Naruto tilted his head to the right slightly in innocence, his young mind not registering that the creature in front of him could be the end of his short existence despite the large amount of murderous intent it was giving off.

 **"M-Minato…?"** The beast thought confusedly as Kurama's crimson eyes bore into Naruto's azure ones, Minato noticed that the beast's pupils kept repeatedly constricting before dilating and then constricting again.

 _'What's going on with him…?'_

He was shaken out of his thoughts when one of his clones grabbed his shoulder and spoke while the other disappeared into smoke. "Everything's ready, boss."

"Alright. Take Naruto, I'll begin the hand seals immediately…" The clone saluted and took Naruto out of his creator's hands. "*sigh* Alright, let's do this."

 _'Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog…'_ He closed his eyes in concentration, saying the names of each of the hand signs in his head like a mantra. ' _…Rat, Bird, Horse-'_

Minato's eyes flung open and he flipped backwards as his danger senses went off. He was glad that he had dodged when he did, if he had been a second too late then his head would have been sliced off at the neck by the chain that had created a small crater on the ground he had been on before. He gritted his teeth in frustration when he saw a figure spiral into materialization. "Madara…"

The blonde heard the mask-wearing shinobi chuckle evilly. "Well, this just won't do. I can't have you taking away my little toy, he's just so much fun to play with."

"Tch. I was wondering why the Kyuubi stopped his march. I should have known it was you."

"Ah, guilty as charged." Minato narrowed his eyes at his answer and slowly bent his knees into a fighting stance. The odd ninja chuckled once more. "I would love to stay and chat, but we both know that I have already said too much about my plans… I cannot allow you to live. Not that I was planning to anyway. Kill him!"

With lazy hand gesture, he gave the massive fox permission to attack. Kurama roared to the heavens before snapping his enormous maw at Minato, who managed to escape the beast's long fangs by teleporting a few meters behind the bijuu. Kurama spun around, his tails creating strong gusts of wind as they swished in the air.

 _'Gah, damn it.'_ He thought, his head craning as far back as it could as he stared at the fox who stood in all its incredible might. While Minato was occupied with the most powerful bijuu out of the nine, the Uchiha had other plans as he slowly made his way to baby Naruto. Minato's Kage Bunshin walked in front of Madara's path, a Hiraishin kunai in hand. Just as it was about to attack, it was dispelled by a sudden flick of the mysterious shinobi's chain. "Madara" towered over the fearless child who curiously tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Hm. So YOU'RE the Yondaime's son, eh? The child he plans to seal my favourite toy into? Well, unfortunately for you young…" The black-haired man squinted as he read the writing stitched onto the baby's blanket. "…Naruto, I can't have that happening. Goodbye, child."

The cloaked male let more chain links out of his sleeves and flicked his wrist. The chain was about to strangle the poor kid to death when his chosen weapon was stopped by a different kind of chain… chains made out of pure chakra. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask as they flicked over to the quartet that jumped into the clearing.

"Get away from my son, you bastard!" Kushina growled out, enraged that this unknown man had just tried to end the short life of her son. She stumbled a bit when she dropped down from the trees, the fatigue she felt from both having Kurama extracted from his seal and from giving birth to Naruto clearly affecting her.

"Hmph. This is troublesome. It seems that this is my cue to leave, I will see you all in the far future. Though, probably not Minato." The man laughed cruelly before spiralling into nothing.

"Grr… That coward." Tsunade barked out before turning her attention away from "Madara" and to her son. "We have to forget about him for now, we have a bijuu on a tantrum to deal with."

The three with her nodded in agreement. At this point, Minato had noticed them after dodging a strike from three of Kurama's tails. "Tou-san, use "Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld" behind Kurama and make it as big as possible. Old man Sarutobi, use Enma to push him into the jutsu and Kaa-san, hit the big lug on the head to push him into the mud. Kushina-chan, once he is stuck in the technique, bind him with chakra chains!"

"Right!" They nodded in understanding and immediately went to perform their assigned tasks before the fox, who was now facing them, had the chance to attack.

 _'Boar, Tiger!'_ Jiraiya thought as he formed the two hand signs and placed his hands on the ground, pushing as much chakra as he could into the technique. "EARTH STYLE: SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

Sarutobi nodded in approval at seeing that the swamp was as big as Kurama. "Okay Enma. EXTEND!"

The kitsune grunted in pain as the adamantine staff collided with his stomach again while Tsunade blurred into materialization above Kurama's head. "Heavenly Foot of Pain!"

The Kyuubi roared as he felt immense agony once Tsunade's chakra-enhanced axe kick impacted with his head. The Senju's move worked as it managed to push Kurama's paws deep into the quicksand-like mud. The fox struggled, trying to free itself when chains erupted from the ground underneath him and restrained him even more than he already was.

"Alright. Now…" Minato breathed in and out to calm his heavily beating heart. He closed his eyes and begun to form the string of hand signs for the seal again. "Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog-"

"WAIT, MINATO!" The Hokage forced himself to ignore the pained plea of his wife and continued on. The others in the clearing tried to rush to the legendary Namikaze when they were held in place by hidden seals.

"-Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake!" His cerulean orbs snapped open and he clapped his hands. Once his hands collided with each other, the jutsu was activated and the spectral form of the Shinigami appeared behind the blonde with his soul in its grasp.

 _ **"What have you called upon me for, mortal?"**_ the reaper rasped out. Minato fell to his knees at his usage of chakra and managed to pant out a reply.

"The Kyuubi. *pant* I would like for you to- *pant* seal ALL of the Kyuubi into my son." He said, pointing to Naruto. "Only a seal that was created with your help is- *pant* strong enough to keep him inside my son without him feeling any drawbacks."

The Shinigami turned to the watching babe and nodded in affirmative. _**"I shall aid you in this endeavour. I assume that that you know the price you will have to pay for my assistance?"**_

"Yes." Minato said grimly.

 _ **"Very well. What seal do you wish for me to strengthen?"**_

"The Eight Trigrams Seal."

The Shinigami nodded again and pushed his hand through the chest of Minato's soul. The Kage grunted as a blue, ghostly arm emerged from the centre of his torso and hit Kurama above where the bijuu's heart was supposed to be if the chakra beast had one. The Kyuubi roared in annoyance, his eyes once more caught sight of Naruto. He saw that the infant was placed on a sacrificial throne, and with the appearance of the Shinigami, it didn't take long until the fox's clouded mind put two and two together. In a final attempt to not get sealed, it reached for the still awake boy; intending to run him through with his nail. Minato saw this and immediately rushed in front of the strike while Kushina did the same thing, her desire to protect little Naruto helped her free herself from her trap. The new parents let out yells of agony when the fox's nail went straight through their bodies but were happy nonetheless when they had successfully saved their son from death. The pained shouts of his two closest friends broke the already withering genjutsu that had been placed on the strongest bijuu.

 **"M-Minato, K-Kushina?"** His voice thundered out in confusion. **"W-What the hell is going on?!"**

"Heh. About time you… *cough* got out of that funk- *COUGH* you were in. You bastard." Kushina chuckled out weakly, blood running down the sides of her mouth. "Listen, I know you're confused… But promise us that you'll keep an eye on Naruto? Me and Minato won't be able to live through this..."

 **"But-!"**

 _ **'Although I would hate to ruin this chat. My summoner's life force is fading.'**_ The Shinigami grunted out, the soul in its clutches flickering on and off. _**'I highly suggest that you finish the seal now. If you would like, I will seal parts of your souls into your son as well.'**_

The duo's eyes widened in surprise and Minato smiled as he placed his hands in a prayer formation again. "Thank you, Shinigami-sama. SEAL!"

And with that one word, Kurama was sucked into the seal on Naruto's abdomen while the life in the two parents' eyes began to fade away and then fell to the ground; unable to move their limbs. The Shinigami disappeared into the wind and Kushina managed to turn her head to the still stuck trio meters away from them and said her last words before passing away. "You guys better not give little Naruto any of your bad habits… we'll be watching…"

"Aww, now wasn't that touching?" Everyone except for the sleeping Naruto and the dead Kushina looked at the re-appeared "Madara" in surprise. He warped over to Naruto and pulled him into his arms. "I guess since you have something that belongs to me inside you, I'll have to take you with me, ne?"

Minato's eyes widened when the man began to spin into nothing with his son and quickly pushed his numb body to Hiraishin to the mark he had placed on his son when he placed him in his crib earlier. At the same time, Naruto cried loudly in his sleep as Kurama forced his chakra out of the seal as an attempt to get his new host away from the imposter. Unfortunately, the mixture of two space-time techniques plus the potent power of a bijuu created a bad reaction and created a rift in space and time; and since that small baby was in the middle of the collision, he was sucked into the rip as the other two adults were pushed away by a powerful gust of wind. The rift closed and the adults could do nothing but stare in either confusion, sadness or anger.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

[With Naruto and Kurama]

The blanketed baby examined his surrounding in amazement as he floated through pitch black darkness. He giggled when he saw two holes in open up and show two figures doing stupid things. One was of a straw-hat wearing man eating a ham leg the same size as his head while the other showed a pink-haired male and a blue cat with wings run away from a red-headed woman. Although the young child was enjoying his current situation, his tenant was not.

 **"Ah, damn it… where the hell did those idiots put us?!"** Kurama growled out as he looked through the eyes of the energetic Naruto. He sighed in irritation. **"Gah. If my guess is right, the reaction created by the collision of the techniques those two performed somehow put us through a rip in dimensions… of course, only THAT blonde idiot would get both me AND HIS SON in a situation like this. *Sigh* Alright. I guess the best thing to do at this point in time is to choose a good dimension to push this kid into… after all, I did promise to keep him safe."**

The fox scanned each and every dimensional rip that opened up. To him, some of these dimensions were weird. One had humans capturing strange creatures in balls, another had what seemed to be a civilian girl ordering a half-demon dog to "sit"… there was even one that showed a bald twelve-year-old that had an arrow tattoo on his head and was laughing as he sped around on a ball of air before crashing into an odd statue.

 **"Okay… no, no, annnd no. If only there was one with things that could** _ **possibly**_ **give me a challenge in a fight…"** The bijuu grumbled. He was about to take a nap when a particular doorway caught his eye. **"Are those… dragons? Oh-HO! I guess I AM having fun today!"**

Using his chakra, he formed a chain that burst out of the seal and attached itself to the inside of the rip. Naruto clapped and giggled when Kurama tugged on the chain to pull the Uzumaki-Namikaze into the rip at high speeds. When the infant's body made contact with the rip, his vision was blocked with a bright light; the babe still laughing madly in amusement.

* * *

[With the Four Great Dragons]

 **"Are you sure that letting humans interact with our kin is a good idea?"** A red, fearsome-looking dragon with bone armour grunted.

"You know that we must give them a chance, Megidramon. They may not be able to do many things right on the first try, but they do learn from their mistakes." The gentle, feminine voice of a pink, feathery dragon spoke.

"Well… most of them do anyway." A six-winged, golden dragon with a red vambrace and a blue one on its left snickered out.

"Oh, hush up you." The pink dragon scolded, smacking the golden one on the head lightly with her tail while the gold dragon chuckled nervously under the pink one's glare.

"Hah! I say, if it weren't for you Magnadramon, Goldramon would be out of control. Instead of helping keep balance, he would probably be doing the opposite without even knowing it!" a bearded, blue dragon made out of lightning and thunder guffawed out.

"Shh, Azulongmon! You aren't helping at all." Goldramon pouted at the now-known Azulongmon, but the lightning dragon just kept on laughing at Goldramon's expense.

 **"I swear you all are a bunch of children…"** Megidramon facepalmed. **"We are getting off topic, now about the-"**

Before Megidramon could finish his sentence, a flash of orange light interrupted him as it appeared in the middle of the odd area they were in. When the flash dimmed, it showed a baby boy who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hmm? A child?" Magnadramon said confusedly, hovering down to the child's height and placed her snout right in front of him. Naruto gazed up at the beast before him. After a few minutes of staring, he giggled and put his tiny arms on the furry maw of Magnadramon, nuzzling against the dragon as her calming presence helped him fall asleep. She squinted her eyes, looking closer at the babe's blanket to read the stitched letters. "…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze? Is that his name?"

 **"Where did it come from?"**

"That is a good question to ask, Megidramon." Azulongmon spoke absentmindedly, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Well, one thing's for sure, he is ADORABLE!" Magnadramon cooed when Naruto curled himself up like a dog against her with a hand in his mouth, sucking his thumb. "We're keeping him, right, Goldramon?"

"W-Well, I…" The digimon stuttered, not exactly knowing how to respond to the question. Seeing his hesitation, Magnadramon widened her eyes at the group's pseudo-leader, her forest-green orbs pleaded with him silently. Goldramon sighed at this, he knew that he couldn't say no to her when she did the dreaded puppy dog eyes. "..Fine."

Magnadramon squealed happily and coiled herself around the baby like a shield, cooing once-in-a-while when the sleeping child did something she considered cute. The two other male dragons snickered at Goldramon.

 **"Heh, she's got you wrapped around her finger."**

"I must agree with Megidramon here. It seems that you are, as the humans call it, whipped."

Goldramon grew a tic mark in his annoyance at the two. He huffed and turned away from the laughing duo. "Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**He-Heyyy! Crazy7634 here, with a new chapter of… Son of Two Dragons. As usual, thanks to all those who followed, favourited, and reviewed this story. If I have made any mistakes, please do let me know so that I will fix them and if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me and I will consider them. So, I know that haven't been updating my stories pretty often, but I assure you that I am not abandoning any of them. It is just quite difficult to manage this story, my schoolwork and my three other stories at once. Well, anyway, this is how it's going to work from now on: The Tenth Guardian and Gravity Falls: Legend of the Nine-Tailed Guardian will both be updated at the same time while Son of Two Dragons and A Second Chance will be done likewise. Which means that there may or may not be a next chapter in some time, as I would now be focusing on my two Guardian stories. Now, enough of this author's ranting. Tonight, or today depending on where you are living, I present... the second chapter of… Son of Two Dragons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially Naruto and Digimon.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – If Anything Happens To My Son…

[Unknown Location]

The infinite, bright, pocket dimension was still and the pillars scattered about as decoration were silent. White digital clouds floated about in the sky while light emanated from everywhere. Hovering above the area's flat, stone ground however, were three of the four draconic digimon gods; gazing down at the adorable sleeping babe still wrapped in his little blanket as the fourth dragon cooed at him. The crimson, snake-like dragon crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

 **"So… are we really going to keep this kid? Must I remind you all what this meeting was about?"** He grunted, lowering himself until he was just above Magnadramon who had stopped her watch on the boy to reply to Megidramon.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course we're keeping him! It is true humans have been quite troublesome to the Digimon Sovereigns these past couple of years with their sudden appearances in their respective quadrants, but their actions are either caused by accident, their inborn curiosity or because their specific earth dimension has been threatened by digimon. Zhuqiaomon's actions to his quadrant's "tamers" is proof of this." She spoke softly, raising a non-existent eyebrow at her fellow digimon. Azulongmon nodded at the pink digimon before turning to Megidramon.

"Yes. As one of the sovereigns who watch over the Digital World's quadrants, I concur with Magnadramon. Although the appearance of the "digidestined" in my land was on purpose, I had needed their assistance on defeating the digimon who had called themselves the "Dark Masters" along with a fallen digidestined who had decided to name himself the "Digimon King". I would not have been able to do so myself, and asking you three or the other sovereigns would have been a poor choice as you all had duties to fulfil in order to keep the Digimon World at peace." The old, bearded dragon's irises slid from Megidramon to Naruto. "Besides, even YOU have to admit Megidramon that that rock-hard heart of yours can't help but be warmed at the sight of this little hatchling here."

The fearsome god stared at the baby's form, his eyes not portraying any emotion. _**'ME, turn into a softie after looking at THIS brat? That is absurd-'**_

His internal monologue was cut short when a scarlet aura encased the child, making his body grow to that of an eleven-month-old baby. The young blonde's eyes blinked open, his sudden growth spurt waking him from his slumber. His form undid its dog-like curl as he yawned and stretched in a way that was similar to that of a cat, his blanket sliding off of him and pooling at his feet. Naruto stood on his hands and knees, his eyes examining his unfamiliar surroundings as a green crystal necklace gleamed from around his neck. His head craned upwards and he started to crawl towards Goldramon when the feathery tip of Magnadramon's tail caught his attention. His tiny mouth formed an "o" as his eyes followed her tail's every movement. The digimon noticed this and Magnadramon moved the appendage closer to the infant, the feathers causing the boy to giggle as they tickled him. He slowly began to lean away, as an attempt to keep the thin objects off of his face, but leaned too far back and fell on his back. Naruto grabbed the feathers just before they could attack his face again, clutching as much as he could in his tiny little fists and started to suck on them. He felt as if he was being watched and leaned his head back, his cerulean orbs widening adorably as he stared at the three male digimon above him.

 _ **"Must- not…'**_ Megidramon tried to keep the babe away from his peripheral vision, but failed. _**'Gah, who am I kidding? That IS adorable. From this position, he kinda reminds me of a Salamon or those things that the humans call a "puppy"…'**_

 _'Hm… I should have taken my own words as a warning. Now I can't stop staring.'_ Azulongmon's eyes moved to his left and he chuckled internally at his crimson accomplice. _'Heheh… I knew it. Even he can't resist the boy.'_

Goldramon sighed at his fellow male dragons' antics and arched an eyebrow at Naruto. _'What was that power?'_

The golden reptilian chuckled when the kid tilted his head innocently to the side, as if that was his reply to the digimon's silent question. "Heh, cute kid. Real cute."

"Ooooh!" cooed Magnadramon as she nuzzled the boy gently, being mindful of their size difference to not crush him accidentally. "Aren't you a lovable little man?"

Goldramon sweatdropped at her actions and was about to speak when a dark chuckle echoed into the air. The four dragon digimon flinched into attention, their eyes scanning the empty realm for the source of the evil laughter. The quartet froze in place when a twister of vile energy escaped Naruto's uncovered stomach area, an array of mixed symbols now visible on his abdomen. The ruby aura drifted into the air before condensing itself to form a massive fox head that was twice the size of Azulongmon, Megidramon, Goldramon and Magnadramon combined.

 **"Gahahaha! So… you are the ones who are planning to raise my jailor, eh?"** It cackled, smirking darkly at the digimon who were as big as mere flies in its point of view. He inspected each and every one of the digimon, noting that Megidramon and Goldramon seemed to be around the same size as one of his paws while Azulongmon and Magnadramon were nearly as long as his arm when he was in his full form. The rose coloured dragon glared at the chakra manifestation, tightening her curl around Naruto.

 _ **'Hm… this is the first time she's seen the brat and she's already being protective. These creatures will do just fine.'**_ Kurama nodded internally in approval.

The pink digimon scrutinized the enormous… thing. Neither she nor the other Great Dragons have ever encountered a digimon or human that let out an aura that was both as suffocating and as evil as this fox. In fact, they had never seen anything like him before. Magnadramon turned to the baby she was wrapped around and saw him reaching for the fox, his hands opening and closing as they made a grabbing motion.

"Who are you, and what do you mean by "jailor"?" she asked tentatively, moving her tail to take young Naruto's attention away from the kitsune.

He deepened his smirk at her question before answering. **"Hmph. Well, if you must know, my name is Kurama. In the dimension I come from, I am known as what they call a "Tailed Beast", the most powerful out of them all in fact. As for this kid being my jailor… in my world, humans had the ability to seal creatures like me into human infants such as Naruto here."**

The five powerful beings turned to the babe who was still playing with Magnadramon's feathers, oblivious to the stares being focused on his form. While Kurama kept grinning at little Naruto's actions (he may be the badass Kyuubi, but even he had to admit that the boy was adorable), many questions and thoughts were flying though the minds of the Four Great Dragons.

 _'Huh? "In the dimension I come from"… so this "Kurama" was not created in any of the Digital World's quadrants and Naruto did not come from any of the Human World parallels connected to the digimon realm. Those two facts lead me to wonder where exactly these two came from.'_ Goldramon thought, squinting his eyes to look closer at Naruto's seal. _'But from my observation, the fox's power came out of that little scramble of lines on the kid's stomach… and judging from the fact that he is only able to form his head, those series of symbols must be keeping him from fully manifesting himself. Heh, I guess that he's stuck in the brat just like how Amon and Umon are stuck inside my vambraces."_

 _ **'Gah, this kid is starting to show that he's gonna be more trouble than he's worth'**_ Megidramon grumbled. _**'Why did he have to show up at OUR feet? Why not at the Olympus Twelve's or in front of that YGGDRASIL program that Ebonwumon set up to supervise his own quadrant for him? This is so troublesome…'**_

 _'Well, well, well.'_ Azulongmon chuckled inside his head while a smirk grew on his face outside. _"He just keeps on getting more interesting. I wonder what trouble this lad will bring if those other two still choose to keep him…"_

 _'...What is this feeling?'_ Magnadramon asked herself, a gentle smile on her face as she stared at Naruto. The boy stopped his teething on her feathers and turned his gaze towards her after noticing her stare. Naruto giggled and clapped his tiny hands before beginning to crawl towards her muzzle. Magnadramon blinked and moved herself forward to lessen Naruto's effort. Once the young Uzumaki-Namikaze reached her, he gave her a large, whiskered grin and gave her a hug as he babbled incoherent things. _'Every time I glance at Naruto, a rush of joy and happiness fills my being. The very thought of him being in danger makes me feel as if I want to protect this baby with my life… as if he were MY child. Is this- Is this what being a mother feels like?"_

Kurama's grin broadened at the interaction between Magnadramon and Naruto. _**'Yes, they will do just fine…'**_

 **"*AHEM*, I hate to interrupt this touching scene between a mother and her child-"** he smirked at seeing the surprise in Magnadramon's eyes **"-but I did not reveal my presence for no good reason. Here's the deal. The dimension we came from was a war-filled land called the Elemental Nations. I don't know what the humans here are capable of, or if you even have humans here at all, but in our world, they had the ability to perform impossible feats such as walking on water and solid surfaces using an energy called chakra. With this energy, they could even spit fireballs and grow trees from absolutely nothing. Unfortunately, a power as great as this does come with a drawback… chakra is something that the humans produce within themselves by combining their spiritual and physical energies, and since chakra is basically their life force, too much usage of the stuff causes them to die."**

Kurama paused at hearing their gasps of surprise and continued on a few seconds later. **"The Elemental Nations was always filled with misunderstandings and conflicts. These disputes have caused many wars to rage our land, and with so many battles always waged against rival nations, unlimited chakra would have been a great blessing them; which leads me to the topic of my sealing. As I have said before, I am what is known as a Tailed Beast. Me, along with my eight siblings, are powerful beings made entirely out of chakra. A perk of being a Tailed Beast is that we can use the energy and have the ability regenerate the amount that we have used in mere seconds so that we never run out. Now, ever since their knowledge of sealing had evolved, we have always been hunted by down the humans and forced into young children. For if the human was older, they would have died from the chakra overload their bodies would receive… unless of course the sealing was done under calm circumstances. Our containers were called "Jinchūriki", the word literally meaning "Power of Human Sacrifice". They were raised to be weapons; war machines used in case their nations were to face times of terror. Due to our repetitive captures and their usage of our power without our consent, me and my siblings began to grow hatred for the humans. And since our minds were clouded with rage, every time we managed free ourselves, we always created massive amounts of damage during our attempts to escape. But because of the deaths that we had caused, the Jinchūriki we had been sealed into were treated as outcasts and trash, always abused as if we would feel pain should our containers have been injured. This in turn caused the Jinchūriki to start feeling hatred towards us Tailed Beasts, blaming us for their pain and would show no remorse in their forceful leeching of our power. Their exploitation of our powers makes OUR hate grow and yada, yada, yada. You see where I'm going with this?"**

The digimon nodded, giving the Bijuu their rapt attention. **"Alright. Now because of this cycle of hatred, we Bijuu, a shortened way to say "Tailed Beasts", rarely find a container that we actually enjoy being stuck to. So far, although I have only been sealed twice before Naruto, I have only experienced having an enjoyable jailor once. That person, was Naruto's mother Kushina."**

The others gasped in surprise once more at the revelation. **"She and her husband Minato were the only ones who have treated me as if I was no different than them, living being instead of a monster. That child that you are planning to raise is their legacy, and I am entrusting you with the knowledge of all this information in case it should help you take care of him in the future. You better make sure he grows up fine, for if anything were to happen to the kid… heh, let's just say that you would sleep easier without knowing."**

With that final sentence sent as a warning, the fox head dissipated into the air, leaving the four digimon to stare at the now-sleeping baby and contemplate about what they had just learnt.

"Well!" Azulongmon started, breaking the silence and causing the others to turn to him. "At least these next couple of years certainly won't be boring, eh?"

The Dragon Digimon all chuckled at his attempt to lighten the mood. But they didn't know just how right Azulongmon was.

* * *

[2 Years Later]

"Babababa!" Naruto giggled, dressed in nothing but diapers, clapping his hands as his flying father threw him up in the air and caught him repeatedly. A happy smile was on Goldramon's face, he had shrunk himself to be around the same size as Jiraiya and relished in the bonding time he was having with his son. Magnadramon watched them from below, stationing herself beside the house they had created two years ago for Naruto. She also had a smile on her visage. The pink dragon took it upon herself as Naruto's mother to oversee the two's playing session, worry flickering in her emerald orbs every time he was thrown in the air. The dragon digimon chuckled when she remembered the bumps that they had faced during the first year they started to take care of little Naruto.

Kurama literally had to hold hers, Megidramon's and Goldramon's hands nearly a hundred times just to teach them how to change a diaper. Though in their defence, changing diapers isn't all that easy when you have to be careful not to break the delicate fabric with your very sharp claws, and it was even harder when the one who knew enough about humans to know how to do it, couldn't do the job due to the lack of appendages. And because this was the first time they ever had to raise a human child, they kept on asking Kurama question after question after question on whether they were doing things right or not. That was until the fox had had enough of his naps being interrupted that he forcefully shoved all the information that his past jinchūriki knew about raising kids into their heads.

Magnadramon chuckled again at the memories but was brought out of her musings when the sound of Goldramon gagging reached her ears. Her invisible eyebrows raised in question when the male slowly glided down to her location, a sheepish look on his face with Naruto now held away from him.

"He- Uh…"

Magnadramon rolled her eyes, she lifted the roof of the house, which was hard to do without breaking the building considering the fact that it was tiny compared to her. She inclined her head to the side, gesturing for Goldramon to go inside with Naruto. Goldramon gave her an incredulous stare, switching his gaze from the house, to Magnadramon and back again.

"Don't be such a baby. You know how to do it yourself, and I'm the one who always changes his diaper. You do it this time." She said, giving the golden deity a deadpan stare. Goldramon sighed in resignation, flying himself and his son into the home, not looking forward to doing what he had to.

* * *

[1 Year Later]

 **"NO NARUTO, GET DOWN FROM UP THERE!"** Megidramon yelled, trying to capture his flying, surrogate-nephew before his parents came back from picking up Naruto's food at Digitamamon's diner. He was beginning to regret helping Kurama develop a way for the boy to incorporate his chakra into using digimon powers. To the virus dragon god's relief, the boy paused his movements after a few minutes of flying and was now a twenty meters across from him. Megidramon studied the rapidly-maturing three year old and was happy that one of Baihumon's Devas, Makuramon, was kind enough to discretely "borrow" some clothes from the human world. The young human was currently wearing black cargo shorts and an orange shirt that moved slightly against the light gusts of wind that both his and Naruto's wings were making as they flapped and stared each other down. A worried frown was on Megidramon's muzzle while Naruto wore a mischievous grin. **"You know what your mother will do to me if she sees you flying around like this!"**

"Hah, catch me if you can, uncle~! Digi-Style!" Naruto laughed, roughly forming a crude Ram hand sign mid-air. The crimson, draconic wings protruding from his back glowed before he blurred past the large digimon, the only sign of his movement was the streaks of red light he now left at every flap of his wings.

 **"Come back here you little-!"**

While the virus digimon was busy chasing after the blonde, Azulongmon and a miniature version of Kurama laid underneath them, watching the two zipping about in the air amusedly. Naruto barely dodged a pillar when he was looking back and the two observers guffawed loudly when they saw that Megidramon was not so lucky as the pillar crumbled down into a pile of rubble while the digimon himself froze in the air, his head pounding and stars filling his vision. The bearded, thunder dragon spoke to his fellow bystander, his eyes still on the figures above.

"You think he'll be able to catch the lad before Magnadramon sees?" The fox scoffed at his question, a malicious smirk grew on his face at seeing Megidramon crash into three more pillars.

 **"I highly doubt it."**

"You think we should help the guy?"

" **Well, Magnadramon is most likely going to put part of the blame on us when she sees that her precious baby boy has been putting himself in danger by flying around like this and will probably rant about how we've been influencing the brat negatively... that is if she sees. We both have lived long enough to know that "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", and I sure as heck don't want to get that woman's fury directed at me, even if it's just a small amount. Jeez, she sure does get protective of the kid and can definitely pack a punch when she wants to."** Kurama shivered slightly as he recalled the last time he had made the feathery digimon angry.

"Heh, you're right about that… Okay, let's go help that buffoon." Azulongmon grunted as he started to float upwards, rolling his head around to get rid of the ache he felt after moving while Kurama transformed his nine tails into chakra chains. "*sigh* As humorous of a sight this is, I don't want her rage directed at me either."

Azulongmon fluttered his sets of small wings before disappearing in a blur as he stopped Naruto in his tracks by appearing in front of him, giving Kurama a small window of time to capture him. But that was all that he needed. Naruto let out a short gasp and was about to make a run for his left when his feet felt like concrete and were making him lose altitude. He looked down and saw red chains wrapped around his ankles. The whiskered child tried to shake the chains off, but it only served to tighten their grip on him. He flapped his wings, trying to pull himself back into the air when he saw a familiar flash of scarlet from the corner of his eye.

"Oh no…"

Naruto let out a grunt as his uncle nabbed him out of the air and held him still using both of his clawed hands. The Uzumaki-Namikaze squirmed in the digimon's grasp, his attempts to escape causing Megidramon to grow an evil smile.

 **"I finally got you, brat!"** he exclaimed proudly, holding the boy in front of his muzzle before closing his eyes and sighing in exhaustion. After a few seconds, he felt tiny arms try to wrap themselves around his snout and he cracked an eye slightly to peek. A fond grin grew on his face when he saw his smiling nephew look up at him proudly.

"Heheh, you got me!" The three year old giggled.

A deep, throaty chuckle escaped Megidramon's throat at hearing the child's proclamation. **"That I did, brat. Now let's get down from up here before your parents show up."**

* * *

[1 Year Later]

Naruto let out cries of joy as he rolled around Azulongmon's long, soft, beard hair. The child's mother and grandfather shook their heads lovingly at the youngster's antics, his attention was once again away from the lessons they were trying to teach him. Naruto was wearing dark-blue cargo shorts this time.

"Naruto… Naruto… Naruto!" Azulongmon yelled, his last call finally getting the distracted boy's attention. "I know you like playing with this old dragon's beard, but this is important. So you have to listen, alright?"

The shirtless little blonde blinked up at the two dragons before him, giving them both a salute along with a toothy smile that shone as bright as the crystal necklace hanging around his neck. The digimon shared grins at the child's adorable antics before returning to the lecture they were giving him.

"Alright, now that we're back on track…" Magnadramon gave her son a teasing look, laughing when she got a sheepish one in return. "…let's continue. Now, the Digital World is split up into four quarters, each connected to one Earth dimension. While these quadrants are the same, the Earth dimensions are parallel to each other, which means that they have some similar characteristics, but function differently to the other parallels. An example of their differences might be that while one is very technologically advanced, the other parallels might be behind on that aspect when compared to that one specific dimension. Do you understand so far?"

Naruto nodded, still snuggled in his grandfather's beard. A thought came to the boy's mind and he asked "But why is it split up? Did something bad happen?"

"Well, since our world is so immense and has such a diverse population, it would have been too hard to keep an eye on when every single digimon is in the same area, especially when digimon who are the complete opposites of each other always cause conflicts due to being forced to live in the same place. So, in order to ease the stress of watching over the Digital World, we split it into the four quadrants. Each of these quarters are governed by one of the Four Sovereigns with assistance from three of the twelve Devas." Magnadramon paused when she saw Naruto raise his hand. "Yes?"

"Who are they, Mama?" Naruto blinked and craned his head up to look at Azulongmon when he chuckled at his question. The azure dragon's eyes looked down at the small child and answered him.

"Well, for starters, this ancient grandfather of yours is one of them. In fact, you know every single one of the Sovereigns" Naruto's eyes widened in amazement, giving the digimon his rapt attention. "I guard the Eastern Quadrant and the Devas under my command are Mihiramon, Antylamon and Majiramon. The ones who guard the North Quadrant are the two heads of your other grandfather, Ebonwumon. His Devas are Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon and Vajramon. The Southern Quadrant is guarded by your grouchy uncle Zhuqiaomon. The three who follow his every word is Sandiramon, Indramon and Pajiramon. And finally, the west is guarded by your elder sister Baihumon **(A/N: I know that Baihumon is voiced by males, but I kinda liked the idea of her being an over-protective sibling to Naruto)** with her helpers Makuramon, Sinduramon and Caturamon. Then, there's your older brother; Fanglongmon. While we four keep the conflict within our Quadrants to the bare minimum, he makes sure that the balance between light and dark never falls, whatever the current calamity may be. If the darkness were to ever transcend past light, there are fears that the seals of the Seven Great Demon Lords will completely dissolve in the imbalance and their sealed power restored. Once free, they will attempt to take over the human worlds and the entirety of the Digital world. So with a job like this, instead of having Devas to help him, he commands us Sovereigns instead.

"Woah…" Was all Naruto could say, speechless at just how important the duties of his family were. He shivered slightly at the mention of the Demon Lords. He had been informed about them a couple of lessons ago, and he definitely did not like the sound of them. He shook his fear clear from his head as a thought entered his mind. "Wait, if that's what you do with big sis, big bro, Uncle Zhuqiaomon and Grandpa Ebonwumon… then what do you do here with uncle Megidramon, Mama and Papa?"

Magnadramon was the one to answer this question. "We are even much more of a mystery to our fellow digimon than Fanglongmon. Your Uncle Megidramon controls the power held by the Virus Digimon, while I watch the Holy Digimon, should any of them fall from being a Virus Buster and instead become a Nightmare Soldier. Any imbalance of both would cause great tremors around the whole Digital World. Azulongmon here, observes us and uses his near-infinite wisdom to aid us in making important decisions that will affect the entire digimon population. Your Father's job, however is… similar to that of your older brother's, but no less important. With the power of Amon and Umon, he keeps an eye on the destruction and regeneration of the Digital World. It is also his job to make sure that the dimensional barriers between the Digital World and the human worlds never dissipate, for if they should, many catastrophes will not only be brought upon our world, but the humans' too."

Naruto made a thoughtful look before asking, "Mama, you keep saying "human worlds", is that where people like me are? If so, then how come they don't come here more often?"

"It's because we, both Sovereigns and us Four Great Dragon Gods, have taken as many measures as we can to keep our existence a secret to them." Megidramon sighed out. "Our reason for this is that humans who carry the knowledge of our world will find a way to leave their dimensional plain to come into ours, and the actions they take after they achieve that feat will, more often than not, threaten the strained harmony our home has. Take this human named Ken Ichijouji who managed to enter Azulongmon's realm as an example. He used the expertise he had on a digimon anatomy to create vile objects he had called "Dark Rings" and attached them to nearly all of the digimon in the quadrant. After that, he planted evil spires all over the area, using them as a way to take over the mind of the digimon who wore the… collars. Once he had raised an army that followed his beck and call, he had planned on using them to help him take over the Digital World. The human even had the audacity to call himself the "Digimon Emperor", as if he was already ruling the Digital World with an iron fist. To make matters worse, we couldn't do anything to help the poor digimon under his control. As powerful as we are, we knew that those dark rings would work on us and couldn't risk the chance of him being able to capture one of us too."

Naruto frowned, a fists clutching a lock Azulongmon's beard a bit tighter while the other tugged at the crystal necklace around his neck. "So, humans bad? But if they're bad… does that mean I'm bad too?"

Azulongmon and Magnadramon's eyes widened in shock at his question, the boy's mother hurriedly replying. "No! No you are not, Naruto. Those corrupted few of your species chose to take the actions that they did, you are not to blame for the destruction the humans had caused nor are you at fault in any way."

Azulongmon, still sensing some hesitation and scepticism, spoke up. "You must remember that not all humans are bad, and you of course are one of the good ones. While there are those who have caused us trouble more than once in the past, there are also others who go out of their way to stop them. It is part of human nature to make mistakes, just as how it is for digimon. Everybody makes mistakes, but they always learn from them soon afterwards."

"…Okay." Naruto muttered lowly which caused Magnadramon to sigh. She unfurled her wings, stretching them before leaning down to Naruto and nuzzling him.

"The lesson is over now, Naruto. Do what you wish." The blonde perked up at this and, after quickly summoning his own crimson wings, propelled himself up to his mother's muzzle.

"Wait, I wanna ask something." The pink dragon stopped herself just before she was about to launch into the air. She nodded her head to indicate that she was listening, the gesture making Naruto grow a face-splitting grin. "Can I go live in one of the quadrants instead of here in the Dragon God Realm?"

Azulongmon only chuckled knowingly while Magnadramon gave her son an incredulous stare. "Why in the digital world would you want to do that?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly at her reaction, the enthusiasm in his eyes dimming and the smile on his face shrunk a bit. "Well, being here is fun and all, but you guys and the sovereigns are all I play with. I wanna see the digital world, meet other digimon, and maybe make some friends!"

The digimon parent gave her comrade a desperate gaze, silently pleading for help. Azulongmon only shook his head in response, the look on his face telling her that he wanted her to work this problem out herself. She sighed and stared down at her son's beaming face, thinking back to a conversation that the Four Great Dragons had earlier in the week.

* * *

[Flashback]

"…No! I won't allow it." Magnadramon growled out firmly, a frown on her muzzle. The Four Great Dragons were all floating above the house where an oblivious Naruto was currently snoozing. For the past hour or so, the draconic digimon have been discussing on the subject of little Naruto being sent out to live with the Sovereigns. Goldramon focused his sights on the ground while Azulongmon and Megidramon were attempting to stare down the pink digimon, their steely gazes against her sad one. "He will stay here, that is final!"

"Magnadramon, you must think this through. Because of his human thought process, Naruto grows more curious about our world as each second passes. The stories about our kin that we have been telling him since his infancy has only made his curiosity grow." Azulongmon said, trying to reason with the holy digimon.

"I don't care. You know how evil always seems to be around the corner out there! There are always situations out in the quadrants that have been caused by powerful digimon gone dark." She lowered her altitude and lifted the removable roof of the house, smiling sadly at the sight of her sleeping son. "I don't want him to get stuck in that sort of business."

 **"We understand that you want to keep him safe, but you know that preventing him from interacting with those outside of this pocket dimension will only do more harm than good. Besides, do you even remember what sparked the beginning of this conversation? The kid's questions on the outside world have been become more and more frequent, they're slowly turning from asking for information on digimon to asking if he could observe the other digimon…"** The menacing digimon glancing at his bearded counterpart, nodding with him in agreement before switching his attention to their silent friend. **"What are** _ **your**_ **thoughts about this, Goldramon? You have not put your input in this conversation just yet."**

Goldramon winced slightly when he felt their gazes on him and let out a breath. He reluctantly raised his head to face Magnadramon and spoke. "I-… I'm going to have to agree with them, Magnadramon. Although I would miss the brat, it would be best for him to interact with others instead of just us and the rest of the Sovereigns, more specifically the young digimon who should be roughly the same age as him and such will have a good chance of having a similar mentality to him."

 **"Hmph, I was wondering what you four were talking about… didn't think it was about this though."** The group flinched in surprise before relaxing when the familiar visage of Kurama materialized above them in a red mist. The fox chuckled at their shocked faces. After all these years, they still weren't used to his sudden appearances. He then flushed the amusement off of his face and turned to Magnadramon. **"We all know that the rest of the digimon have heard of his existence as well as his affiliation to the Sovereigns and you Four Great Dragons. Those who wish to go against you and take over the Digital World** _ **will**_ **try to use him as a leverage. I will NOT let that happen under my watch. But, even though I promised to keep him safe, I do not wish to hold the kid's hand throughout his whole life just to help him get away from danger. So, in order to protect him, I have been training him in how to fight and defend himself. True, he would probably be safer if he stayed here as it is nearly impossible for an ordinary digimon to find a way to access this pocket dimension, but there are some things he** _ **has**_ **to learn. Fighting is in his blood, and many techniques that had been created by his parents are his birthright. When I had told him of the dimension he had come from and the foes his parents had fought against, he immediately asked for me to teach him, to which I responded that I would not be able to do so if he did not have any adversaries to test his skills against. While training against us would help him improve, he will learn more with experience."**

"*Sigh* Well with that said, it won't be long now until he requests to leave this realm, and when he does, you will be the only one standing against him. He is maturing way faster than any child his age, and his want for knowledge will only push him into the direction of seeing and learning about things first-hand. But, while this may be so, there are some lessons he has to learn by making mistakes and seeing things himself, not just by the warnings and lectures that we have given him. One of which would be that no world is exactly black-and-white. As quick at maturing as he is, part of his mentality is still stuck to the thought that all virus digimon, save from Megidramon and the others who he knows personally, are all evil while the rest are all good. We all know that isn't the case as there have been many accounts where virus digimon end up being good while the data and vaccine have been seen as dark." Azulongmon sighed, giving the mother a sad yet understanding look. "The only question I have for you, Magnadramon, is what will you do when the time comes for him to want to leave? Are you going to allow him to leave and grow up? That boy loves his mother, you, to bits. One small move that implies of negativity from you will instantly make him doubtful of whether what he is doing is good or not."

The female gritted her teeth and turned her back to the trio. She conjured a dimensional rift and flew through it, not saying a word in response.

[End Flashback]

* * *

 _'I don't know what to do…'_ The edges of Magnadramon's mouth curled down. "W-well… I…"

Naruto noticed the frown on her face and gained one of his own. "So… no?"

"Huh?" His words broke her out of her musing and she blinked confusedly for a moment before spotting the downhearted expression on her son's face.

"I'm not allowed to go?" Naruto reiterated, his eyes focused on the ground beneath him. His shoulders were slumped and the quick flapping of his wings became sluggish. The dragon's frown slackened and she gave him a gentle look. He _had_ been pretty obedient lately, and he would have to leave the realm at some point in time…

 _'*sigh* I can't believe I'm going to agree to this… but just because I won't be able to watch over him all the time, doesn't mean I'm going to be able to set up some rules. Besides, Baihumon will be there to keep them in line.'_ She let out a breath and steeled herself. "I… I guess you can go."

Naruto's head instantly snapped up, his eyes widened in surprise while Azulongmon looked on with an intrigued expression. "Really?!"

"Yes, really." His mother gave him a smile. He let out an excited yell and was about to blur into a loop-dee-loop when Magnadramon stopped him with a claw and spoke. "BUT! I have a few rules you need to follow. Okay?"

The blonde froze on the spot and landed himself on the clawed hand that Magnadramon rose up. He grinned, his wings disappearing into red mist as he eagerly nodded up at her. "Yep! I understand. What are the rules?"

"One, don't intentionally shove yourself into harm's way. Two, always do what the Sovereigns and Devas tell you. Three, you will need to take your training with Kurama seriously. Megidramon, Goldramon and I will come by every week or so to check-up on you. And four, make sure you're in one piece in every visit." She smirked at the child on her paw. "Follow these rules and I will have no qualms with you staying there. Do we have a deal?"

"Uh-huh!" She chuckled when the young dimension-traveller nodded his head rapidly once more.

"Alright then. Go on over to the house and pack the stuff you need. You'll leave tomorrow." Another light laugh escaped her throat when the boy immediately summoned his wings and hurriedly glided down to the home he had been sleeping in for his first years of being alive. Azulongmon floated to Magnadramon's side.

"So, you let him go."

"Yes."

"I suppose he will be our responsibility now?"

"That is correct."

"Alright then…"

"Oh, and Azulongmon…"

"Yes?"

"If anything happens to my son, I will make you all wish that you had been deleted the first second you hatched from your egg. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good."

 _'Oy vey, this woman is going to be the death of us Sovereigns and Devas. I'm surprised Goldramon is still alive after dealing with her for years, especially after all the stupid things he's done before..."_


End file.
